A Different Choice, A Different Life
by Kazet
Summary: Sirius agrees to be the secret keeper and goes to Harry's time to keep the secret safe... maybe D/H?
1. Slytherin!

A/N: I was intending to work on my other stories, but I have a major writer's block with them both and I wanted to write about one of my OCs, so I ended up with this. So far I'm pleased with it. Well it needs a better title so if you have any suggestions, please leave a review and tell me. I hope you enjoy this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. If you have any ideas for later on in this story or either of my other one's let me know and I'll keep them in mind and give you credit for them if I use them. Love y'all!  
  
Bishounen= pretty boy  
  
Oh, by the way. I make fun of flames so if you have any criticism, keep it constructive. I don't mind that.  
  
Disclaimer: Diablo and his little brother, Tadhg, are mine. They're my babies and I love them to pieces. Everything else is J. K. Rowling's.  
  
~/*\~  
  
"Headmaster, I understand the position this will place you in, but I must do this. It's the best way to assure James, Lily, and Harry their safety. I have to do this for them. You understand, don't you?" Sirius Black stood in front of the large desk, pleading the headmaster with his eyes. He had just been made the secret keeper for his best friend and he knew Voldemort would be looking for him shortly. He knew that if he went to the future, Voldemort would never be able to find him and they would be safe. He'd never be able to find them.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Black I understand very well. I agree with your reasoning and feel that this is a very good solution you have come up with. I will support you in this, but if I am ever questioned about it I will deny everything. Is that understood?" Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. These children were very much like he imagined his own children to be like, the ones he had never had.  
  
"Thank you sir. Will you give this to James for me? I haven't told him that I'm leaving. It. It would be too hard to say good bye to them all. I don't think I would be able to do this if I tried to say good bye in person," he handed the man an envelope containing letters to each of his friends and his godson. He impulsively gave the old wizard a hug before running out of the office. Dumbledore smiled after him, pride showing through his eyes that were beginning to show signs of wetness. He would miss Black and his loud ways, but they would meet again in twenty years. Hopefully by that time, Voldemort would have been defeated.  
  
~/*\~  
  
A black haired teen walked up to the impressive archway of Hogwart's main entrance, nervously. He knew the Headmaster would remember him, that is, if the Headmaster had survived the war. Sirius Black hoped that he had. Albus Dumbledore had been the greatest headmaster that the school had ever seen. He walked quietly up to the statue of the Gargoyle that hid the doorway to the headmaster's offices. Sirius murmured the password that had been decided upon in his memory earlier that day and in Dumbledore's mind twenty years ago. He smiled when the statue leapt to the side revealing a circular staircase. He was pleased, it meant that Dumbledore had indeed survived the war. He had learned earlier that Voldemort had been defeated a few years before by his godson and his friends. Sirius had decided to retake his seventh year at Hogwart's and become friends with his godson. They were about the same age now. Sirius was twenty, but he had changed his appearance to look seventeen again, the same age that Harry was now. He knocked on the large doors to the headmaster's inner office, walking in when he heard the "enter" from within. He smiled at Dumbledore who smiled in return and motioned for him to sit. He took the offered seat, grinning. "The years have been kind to you. It doesn't look like you've aged a bit."  
  
"Why thank you, Mr. Black. They seem to have been kind to you as well. You look younger now than you did when I last saw you."  
  
"I wanted to retake my seventh year. I want a chance to become friends with Harry, since I'm closer to his age now than I am to James and Lily's," Sirius shrugged. "That is alright isn't it?"  
  
"Of course, that will be no problem. I apologize that I cannot place you in Gryffindor with Harry, but there simply is no room for you in there. I will be assigning you to Slytherin House. Now, don't try to argue it," Dumbledore held up his hand cutting off whatever Sirius had been about to say. "I realize you were at odds with that house, but it is the only one with room for you. You will be rooming with Blaize Zambini, Draco Malfoy, Tadhg and Diablo Shintani. I have already spoken to Mr. Shintani about the matter and I believe you two will get along well enough," Dumbledore paused as a tall effeminate boy walked into the room and stood by the side of the desk silently. "Shintani, I would like you to meet your new room mate Sirius Black," Dumbledore smiled as the newcomer nodded his head respectfully. "You've already been informed of his circumstances."  
  
"Yes, sir." Sirius blinked at the boy. If he hadn't been told that this was his roommate, he would have assumed him to be a girl. As it was it was extremely hard to tell. He was very feminine and would have easily passed as a girl, albeit a flat chested girl. He had long white hair that when the light hit it, strands of copper could be seen sparkling. He wore sunglasses, so it was impossible to tell what colour eyes lay behind them.  
  
"I trust you will show more regard for him than you have to your housemates," Dumbledore looked at him over the tops of his half moon spectacles, his eyes laughing joyfully. Every student, along with a few of the teachers envied the boy even if they were afraid of him. Dumbledore hoped that he would become friends with Sirius. Shintani had so few. He had his brother and Mr. Zambini and that was all. The headmaster assumed that if Sirius could handle one of his closest friends being a werewolf, then he could handle a friend without a drop of human blood in him.  
  
"Yes, sir," he replied, voice low, accent deep, almost impossible to decipher if you didn't pay close attention.  
  
"Very well. You may leave. And Diablo, do tell him about yourself," Dumbledore smiled again, that annoying twinkle back in his eyes. Yes, Sirius would be able to handle him, maybe even bridge the gap between the Gryffindors and Slytherins.  
  
Diablo paused a moment, "Yes, sir." He closed the door softly behind him and the new student. "You may call me Diablo. This way," he glided off down the stairs towards the dungeons, Sirius following behind with his things. "Blaize is alright, if a bit. how you say, hyper or crazy. Draco will not be to your liking. He makes himself an enemy to your godson. He is arrogant, but reliable," he spoke slowly, making his words easier for Sirius to understand. He murmured the password as he lightly pressed on one of the stones in the wall near a torch. The stones faded away revealing the entrance to the dimly lit Slytherin common room.  
  
The spacious room was warmer that Sirius had anticipated. He had expected it to be dreary and cold, not warm, cozy and inviting. He looked around taking in his new surroundings as he followed Diablo towards his room, the thick tapestries hanging on the wall, keeping the cold out, the overstuffed furniture, the blazing fire giving a cheerful glow to the room along with added warmth. He pretended not to notice the looks that the Slytherins gave him as they passed. None were the looks of hatred that he had expected, they were simply interested and the occasional look of jealousy from some of the guys as they caught their girlfriends or crushes watching him. He noticed they avoided Diablo and wondered why. He'd have to ask him about that later. Maybe it had something to do with what Dumbledore had said earlier, something about him not getting along with the other Slytherins. He thanked Diablo who had helped him unpack and get settled into his room. They had a little time before dinner and he was curious about the boy. There was obviously something different about him, Dumbledore had alluded to it. They were alone for the time being so he decided to try learning more about his new room mate. Might as well, he was stuck with him for the school year.  
  
"I noticed they tried to avoid looking at you. Why?" There really wasn't a polite way to phrase the question, but the gods knew that Sirius had tried. He didn't want to offend his roommate. He sat on the edge of his bed adjusting his tie, watching to boy.  
  
"I make them nervous because I am not like them. I am known to them as the aristocratic bitch," the bishounen stood by the window, looking off towards the forest.  
  
"How are you different? I don't see anything wrong with you. Yeah you're a little quiet, but other than that you seem okay."  
  
"They do not even know why I am different. They just know that I am. You see, I am not human," the rich voice trailed off, fearing that he would no longer be accepted.  
  
"Oh? What are you then?" his hands stilled as he looked up, eying the boy critically. He looked human enough to him.  
  
"My father is a tenshi, my mother is a fire youkai and my grandfather is a demigod. I hope that is a sufficient answer. I am a mix of the three. And like you, I am older than I appear."  
  
"Oh. uh what are a tenshi and a youkai?" he asked sheepishly. For all he knew a tenshi could be a fluffy pink humanoid bunny.  
  
"An angel and a demon, and yes before you ask, I have the wings of both. Tadhg is my half brother by my mother and is in the year behind us. He is usually avoided as well. We do not give the impression that we wish for company and they in turn leave us be. usually," Diablo smiled, fangs becoming visible for the first time since they had been introduced. "We would rather not panic anyone. I am sure you understand."  
  
Sirius grinned. "Yup, I understand. One of my best friends is a werewolf. Just because he's different, they think he can't be trusted. I think it's kinda cool though, actually. You're a different species, true, but you don't seem any less human than I am."  
  
"Much appreciated. Are you ready to leave for dinner or do you need a few more minutes?" Diablo looked over his shoulder at the black haired boy who quickly finished fixing his tie and shot up, jogging over to his side.  
  
"Nope. All set!" he grinned. Maybe Slytherins weren't all bad. He must have just focused on all the wrong ones when he was younger. 


	2. The Shintanis

A/N: Kay I'll keep the OCs to just Tadhg and Diablo. I was thinking bout using Zeta, but if I used him I'd have to use his little brother Psi. If any of you have charas that you'd like to make an appearance just leave a review telling me about 'em an' I'll see what I can do. Anyway. I was thinking 'bout making this a Draco/Harry fic. Let me know what you think. If more don't want me to do that then I won't. I want to write this as much for you as I'm writing this for me.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as the previous one. Tadhg and Diablo are all mine. Hehe, my sexy bishies. All the rest is J. K. Rowling's.  
  
Diablo took his seat next to his brother, Sirius on his other side. He introduced Black to his younger brother, Tadhg, who only nodded politely. He would have smiled, but neither brother smiled in public. Sirius frowned when he couldn't get Tadhg to talk to him until Diablo explained that his brother's accent was worse than his own and unless you were used to it, it was quite literally impossible to understand him even when you paid the utmost attention.  
  
Sirius laughed, "Must be great in classes. The teacher can never call on you. Man I wish I had that luck before. They kept calling on me every time I didn't know the answer. James would have to whisper it to me."  
  
"I should teach you our Bulgarian-Ukrainian dialect or the demon tongue while you are here. It would please Tadhg to be able to talk to someone other than me. Although Blaize is learning. slowly."  
  
"Hey, I'm not doing all that bad! I'm getting the hang of it," a dark haired boy sat down at the table across from Tadhg and grinned at Sirius. "I'm Blaize, nice to meet you!"  
  
"I'm Sirius, your new roomie!" he smiled turning to Diablo. "That'd be great! Does Blaize know 'bout you and Tadhg?"  
  
"It is better to be born into it than to learn it, but it can be done. Much like learning English. And yes, he has been informed of it."  
  
"I think it's pretty cool actually. The teachers all know and are basically scared of him. He can get away with anything he wants to. Only Hagrid and Dumbledore aren't afraid to cross him or Tadhg," Blaize whispered conspiratorially. He smiled at the blonde boy who slid onto the seat next to him.  
  
"You must be Draco. You look just like your father," Sirius held back a snicker as the boy glared at him.  
  
"That's Malfoy to you, Black. Don't think I will like you just because you are now a Slytherin instead of a Gryffindor," he sneered distastefully turning to look at Diablo. "And here I thought you could not sink any lower. You know perfectly well that he belongs in Gryffindor."  
  
"Draco, I suggest that you remember your place. Black is still older than you by three years and from what I have been told, he will not hesitate to make your life a living nightmare. And he knows where you sleep. As do I. I will not hesitate to burn everything you hold dear in our room. I am sure you will remember the last time you doubted my word. Your parents were not pleased," Diablo reminded the seventh year calmly. Draco wasn't always annoying, only when his superiority complex kicked in.  
  
"He's right y'know. I will have no problem pulling pranks or hexing you. And trust me, I learned a lot in my three years after I graduated, things that could make you squirm," he resumed eating once he saw Malfoy's face pale. The rest of the feast went fairly smoothly, once Draco had calmed down his temper and had stopped glaring at his roommates.  
  
"When will you introduce me to Harry?" Sirius held the demon back after the feast was over.  
  
"Now. Dumbledore should have asked him to remain behind," Diablo brought him over to the now empty Gryffindor table. Well it was almost empty. One boy sat alone at it, nervously fiddling with his wand.  
  
"Harry?" the boy in question jumped, spinning around to face the Slytherins. His green eyes widened, a grin spreading across his face.  
  
"Sirius?!" he jumped up, hugging the teen as Sirius laughed, hugging his godson back.  
  
"I will be in the library when you wish to return to the dorms. I will leave you alone to, how you say, catch up," his lips curved into a small smile before he left the Great Hall.  
  
"I've missed you Har'. Even though I just saw you this morning. but you were a baby then," Sirius chuckled hugging the boy again. "I figured I'd hang around with you, since I'm closer to your age now than your dad's. Sound good?"  
  
"Yes! Mum and Dad showed me all the pictures they had of you and they told about all the pranks you pulled and everything. But, why'd they put you into Slytherin? Dad said you were in Gryffindor with him."  
  
"I was, but there was no room for me, so Dumbledore placed me in Slytherin. I've made friends with Diablo and Tadhg and I've gotten Malfoy afraid to cross me, so it isn't all that bad," Sirius shrugged. "Anyway, I'm glad my idea worked and that you're safe, but I'm sorry I wasn't around to watch you grow up. I would have liked to see that. Yes, yes I'll stop acting like an adult now. Just had to get that out of the way," Sirius grinned, sitting down at the table.  
  
"It's alright. You're here now. Mum, Dad, and Uncle Remus will be happy to see you again. They missed you. The Shintanis? Don't they make you nervous?" his head tilted to the side a bit in curiosity. The Shintanis had a reputation for making everyone nervous including their own house. Even the teachers tried to avoid crossing them whenever possible, Snape included. Only Blaize Zambini, Hagrid and Dumbledore seemed to be brave enough to befriend them.  
  
"Why should they? They're just like us Har'. They're different, yes, but so are we. They're essentially just as human as we are. They have their reasons for avoiding people getting close. Not everyone would understand. They aren't dangerous, Harry. I should have you get to know them. I think you might like them."  
  
"If you're sure," he replied hesitantly. They still made him nervous.  
  
"Sure am! Did James give you his map and cloak?" he leaned forward towards Harry, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Great! I was hoping he had. It makes pranks a lot easier."  
  
"But."  
  
"Oh come on Harry. It's your seventh year. You have to live up to the Marauder's legacy. I'll make sure you pass your NEWTs. I've already taken them so I know what they're like. Don't worry."  
  
Harry groaned, head falling down to land on the table as Sirius just laughed and tugged his godson up. "Come on. I'll introduce you to Diablo." He dragged Harry off towards the library and over towards his roommate.  
  
"Are you ready to return?" Diablo asked, not looking up from his book.  
  
"Naw, not yet. Wanted you to meet Harry."  
  
He looked up, raising an eyebrow at the boy. "Hello, Potter."  
  
"Har. Harry's fine," he stuttered, nerves causing his voice to come out unsteady.  
  
"Alright. Harry. You may call me Diablo," he nodded in greeting, long hair falling into his face. He tucked it back behind his ears again with delicate hands. "I apologize that the Slytherins have given you such trouble in the past. I assure you, I had no part of it."  
  
"Thank you," Harry smiled. The Slytherin didn't seem so imposing now that he was talking to him. Appearances weren't everything, it seemed.  
  
Harry wrapped the invisibility cloak around himself after saying his good byes to his godfather and his new friend a few hours later. Diablo was quiet, but he was interesting. Sirius kept the topic jumping from one thing to another quite effortlessly. Diablo and Sirius left a few minutes after Harry had departed, and headed back to their dorm to where the head of house was waiting.  
  
"Well, well, well. Black, we meet again." 


	3. annoying Snape

Author's note: Yup I haven't died, but I doubt that you thought I had, seeing as how I've added a few other stories to my account.  
  
Disclaimer: Only the Shintani's are mine. Di's my baby and sometimes acts as my muse.  
  
~*^*~  
  
"You're late. Curfew was half an hour ago." Snape's voice trailed off as he caught sight of Sirius Black's companion.  
  
"Severus," Diablo nodded politely, looking down at the Head of Slytherin house. Snape was a few inches shorter than he was, and Diablo emphasized the point with clunky heeled boots. He was the only student who could get away with calling the Potion's master by his first name. There was nothing Snape could do about it. If he upset Diablo, he would in turn upset the leader of the fire demons, the boy's grandfather, and a goddess, the boy's great-grandmother. They had just ended a war, there was no need to start a new one. "He was with me. I trust that is alright."  
  
"Yes. Yes, of course," Snape murmured stepping aside, glaring after the two boys as they passed. He loathed being intimidated by the boy. man. The hybrid was older than he was. Why was he at the school anyways? Dumbledore wouldn't say, that is, if the old man knew in the first place. And now the boy was friends with his worst enemy. The Professor groaned in defeat. He would not be able to torment Black without Shintani finding out about it. He resigned to the fact that he might as well just learn to get along with the ex-Gryffindor. If he did, maybe he would be able to avoid the pranks that Black would undoubtedly play upon him.  
  
~/*\~  
  
"Snape is the head of Slytherin house!? I'm DOOMED!" Sirius moaned, flopping onto his bed.  
  
"Give it up Black. No one is going to pity you," Draco snorted, smirking.  
  
"Severus will treat you the same as he does the rest of his house. whether he wants to or not," Diablo murmured softly.  
  
"I hope you're right. He HATES me!" he whined yanking off his tie and throwing it onto his dresser, ignoring it when it fell onto the floor.  
  
"Shintani's right. Snape will treat you like he treats the rest of us. Shintani will see to it. For some reason Snape is intimidated by him." the blond glanced over at the bishounen, wondering how on earth he had gained control over the teacher. He didn't particularly look dangerous. He looked like a pushover despite his height. He was built like a girl, albeit more toned. There had to be something more than just what meets the eye that had the professor bowing to his every command.  
  
"Snape is not a foolish man ordinarily," Diablo offered by way of explanation. He was not prepared to tell the boy his or his brother's secret yet. He didn't entirely trust the boy to keep his mouth shut. The boys finished preparing for bed, and having said their good nights, turned out the light. Sirius smiled to himself, Slytherins really weren't all that bad. Even Draco was alright, but he had his moments. No one was perfect. Hell, everyone knew that he could be a bitch to deal with as well.  
  
~/*\~  
  
Classes started the next day and went by fairly uneventful. Snape did indeed treat him as he did every other Slytherin, and for that Sirius was grateful. He was quickly becoming friends with the Slytherins, even Draco was starting to warm up to him by the end of the week. He had started to learn the Shintanis' dialect, and had even talked Harry and Draco into it as well. Diablo and Sirius played peacemaker between Malfoy and Potter for the first few days, and finally the two just gave up arguing and focused on learning the language. Each was surprised to discover that the other was actually tolerable, but neither was ready to admit that to anyone. Sirius noticed that as the days past, the suspicious glances turned into looks of curiosity. He smirked to himself wondering when the two would realize that they no longer saw each other as enemies.  
  
~*^*~ Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get something up. 


End file.
